<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr &amp; Mrs Jones by ThatWinchesterGirl67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436310">Mr &amp; Mrs Jones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67'>ThatWinchesterGirl67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Domestic Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Pregnant Emma Swan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan and Killian Jones are now happily married and fully embracing their new happy beginning and everything that comes with it. Two people who thought they'd never truly find a home find one in each other and become the family they both needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr &amp; Mrs Jones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my new Captain Swan fic! This fic is actually a rewrite of one of the first fics I ever wrote and I'm really excited to be coming back to it. I hope you guys enjoy this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killian shifted in bed, the bright morning light that was filtering in through the curtains waking him from his sleep. He let out a low groan and rolled over, throwing his arm across where Emma's sleeping form would usually still be asleep next to him. This morning his arm landed on an empty bed instead. Slowly opening his eyes Killian glanced around the room and noticed the bedroom door was open. He grinned as he sat up and the smell of pancakes cooking downstairs finally hit him. He slid out of bed and retrieved his clothes from the chair in the corner of the room. Putting them on he noticed his shirt wasn't with the rest of his clothes, he shrugged it off guessing Emma had simply put it in the wash and grabbed another one. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs to the kitchen.</p><p>"Emma love did you put my shirt in the -" Killian's words trailed off when he walked into the kitchen and saw Emma standing at the cooker wearing his shirt. It was oversized on her and hung just above her knees but she had tucked in into her jeans. "Enjoying my shirt?"</p><p>"Yes," Emma replied looking over her shoulder to smile at him.</p><p>"Am I getting that back anytime soon?" He asked.</p><p>"Probably not."</p><p>"Alright, Swan." He laughed. "I guess that belongs to you now."</p><p>Killian made his way across the kitchen and joined Emma at the cooker, wrapping his arms around her waist. He let his head rest on her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>"So pancakes for breakfast today?" He teased cocking an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"Yes, I thought it might be a nice, quick breakfast before Henry leaves for Violet's house this morning." Emma laughed lightly elbowing Killian in the ribs.</p><p>"Oh, of course." Killian loosened his grip on Emma letting her work on finishing breakfast but didn't fully let her go.</p><p>When the food was finished he grabbed one of the plates helping Emma set the kitchen table. The worked together easily like they did most mornings, Emma slipped under Killian's arm when he turned around with one of the plates in his hand. He watched Emma walk over to the fridge to pull out a jug of orange juice. He had lived on a ship for most of his life, learning to live with others and to easily move around them on the decks but there was something different about it with Emma. It was simpler with her, they understood each other and living together had come almost naturally. It was almost like they had always lived together.</p><p>"Henry! Breakfasts ready!" Emma called.</p><p>A moment later they could hear Henry's footsteps upstairs and he came running down. </p><p>"Goodmorning." Henry smiled settling down at the table and dragging a plate towards him.</p><p>"Morning Kid." Emma walked over to her own seat, running her fingers through Henry's hair as she moved behind him. </p><p>Henry swatted away her hand and tried to smooth his hair back down, with his other hand he speared a fork through two pancakes and dropped them down onto his plate. Emma and Killian exchanged a look and fought back the urge to laugh at how quickly Henry was eating his breakfast.</p><p>"So, going to Violet's today lad?" Killian asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Henry said around a mouth full of pancake. "We're going horse riding at the stables. Speaking of I better go."</p><p>Henry shovelled one last pancake into his mouth before jumping up from his seat. He grabbed his coat off the hook on the wall and quickly threw it on, waving goodbye to Killian and Emma. </p><p>"He must really like the girl." Killian laughed moving to help Emma clear the empty plates off the table.</p><p>"He does." Emma agreed. "She's a nice girl." </p><p>Emma looked around the room when she heard her phone buzz. She spotted it on the kitchen counter and placed the plate she holding into the dishwasher, moving to pick up her phone. She let out a sigh and slipped the phone into the pocket of her jeans.</p><p>"Everything alright love?" </p><p>"Yeah, just David. He needs some help at the station." She explained.</p><p>"Aye, see you later then Swan." </p><p>"Bye Killian." Emma leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing her keys off the counter. "Try not to break anything while I'm gone."</p><p>"I can't make any promises." He chuckled. </p><p>Emma slid on her red leather jacket and stepped outside pulling the door closed behind her. She groaned at the rain that was pouring down outside and tried her best to protect herself with her jacket. It was the first time it had rained since their honeymoon in Ireland. Emma ran to the car, careful to avoid the puddles that were already forming in the driveway.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Killian took his jacket off and pulled Emma closer to him, lifting the jacket above their heads in an attempt to shield them from the heavy rain. They had been out walking when the rain had started it. At first, it had seemed like a light shower of rain but then it had gotten worse and now they were running back to the small house they had rented for the honeymoon. Killian hadn't been paying attention as he ran and ran straight through a puddle. The water splattered all over both him and Emma, the freezing water soaked through their clothes.</p><p>"Killian!" Emma shrieked.</p><p>"Sorry love." He laughed as Emma fumbled with the key to the house, finally getting it open and falling inside.</p><p>Emma peeled off her top that was now stuck to her skin with the rain and threw it at Killian. </p><p>"That was your fault." She grinned. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"</p><p>"Do you really think I'd freeze myself on purpose?" Killian disappeared into the bedroom and returned with a change of clothes for them both. "Here you go, get yourself warmed up Swan." </p><p>Emma changed into the fresh clothes and lit the fire in the sitting room. She dropped down onto the heavy rug in front of it and held her hands out to warm them up with the flames. Once Killian changed he walked over and sat down next to her, dragging the heavy fur blanket off the couch and wrapping it around them both. Emma sighed and leaned into him, her body starting to warm back up already. They spent the rest of the night like that, curled up together under the blanket as they watched TV.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Morning Dad." Emma smiled as she walked into the station and saw David sitting at his desk, seeming lost in the pile of paperwork in front of him.</p><p>"Oh, Emma you're here already, morning sweetheart. Thank you so much for coming in." He smiled at her and stood up from his desk to give her a hug, placing a kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>"Of course, what do you need me to do?"</p><p>"I have to run out and get something for your mother because she's stuck at home Neal, I was hoping you'd be able to help me out with this paperwork there's some on the table over there you could get started on," David explained.</p><p>"Yeah of course." Emma nodded.</p><p>"Great! Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."</p><p>Emma walked over to the desk David had gestured at as he left the office to retrieve some of the paperwork. "Some paperwork" had been an understatement. There was a mountain of paper on the desk plus the ones he had already started on. She shook her head and lifted up the stack praying that they wouldn't fall out of her arms. She dumped them down on the desk David had been sitting at and switched on the computer. She could hear the computer fans whirling as it struggled to start. Those things were ancient and Emma was surprised they even still started.</p><p>"I need to ask Regina for funding for new computers." She muttered as the loading screen finally opened.</p><p>At this rate, she was going to be here all night finishing these even with David's help.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Hello love, is everything alright?" Killian asked picking up the phone. It was late in the afternoon now and Emma was still at the station. Killian had been worried that something had gone wrong but Emma assured him earlier that it had just been paperwork that had built up for too long.</p><p>"Yeah, everything's okay. Just a long day, I thought I'd let you know that I'm on my way home now." Emma explained. </p><p>"Okay love. I'll see you soon. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too Killian."</p><p>Once Emma had hung up Killian moved into the kitchen and searched through the drawers until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a takeaway menu for Grannys and dialled in the number that was written on the back of it. The last thing he wanted was for Emma to have to work once she got home as well. Not long after that, he could hear the sound of tires on the gravel in the driveway. The front door swung open and Emma walked in, kicking her shoes off to the side as she did.</p><p>"Have you eaten? I'm going to make some food. I'm starving." Emma sighed making her way towards the kitchen.</p><p>"No Swan, you're going to sit down. I have the food covered."</p><p>"But -" </p><p>Emma was cut off by Killian walking up behind her and sweeping her up into his arms. She started laughing grabbing on his arms as he carried her into the living room, dropping her down into her usual spot on the couch. Before she could say anything else there was a knock at the front door.</p><p>"I'll return with your food in one moment." Killian grinned.</p><p>Emma shrugged off her jacket and threw it over the coffee table as she sat back and settled onto the couch. Killian walked back into the room with a takeaway bag from Granny's in his hand and a drink slotted into his hook. Emma snorted at him when he held his hook out to her and let her take the drink. She carefully took it off him, trying to make sure it didn't slip out of the hook.</p><p>"Killian you didn't have to do this."</p><p>"Of course I did Swan, you had a long day."</p><p>"I love you, Killian." Emma smiled curling into his side as he took a seat next to her. She leaned up and cupped his cheek, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Killian always knew what she needed and he never failed to make her happy. She could never understand what she had done to deserve him but she was so grateful to have him in her life.</p><p>"And I you."</p><p>Once they had finished eating Emma turned on the TV opened it up on Netflix. She shifted down the couch so she was lying in front of Killian, her back pressed against his chest. He let his arms wrap around her and tucked her hair behind her ear as he watched her pick out a movie from the list. Emma laced her fingers through his and pulled his hand up to her mouth, gently kissing the back of it. They had turned off the lights before settling in to watch the movie and the only source of light was the glow coming from the screen. They lay together on the couch watching the movie, content in each others company. Halfway through the movie, Killian noticed that Emma was still now. He glanced down at her and realised that she had fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch and wrapped it around them. Careful not to wake her he moved to hit the remote and turn off the movie. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"Goodnight Swan."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me over on Tumblr under ThatWinchesterGir67 where I will also be posting this fic! Feel free to ask me any questions you have about this story :D Feedback is greatly appreciated too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>